Best Friends
by Total Drama Daktion
Summary: A Freshman in college, Trent meets his new roommate, and they click almost instantly. Is there more to the story? Eventual M/M pairing. Brick/Trent


I stepped out of my car and took in the warm breeze. Laughter filled the air, and two girls walked by with large suitcases dragging behind them. I smiled in their general direction, and they smiled back. One of them had hair that seemed rock solid and she was blowing a large bubble. She waved at me and smiled once her bubble popped, and her and her petite red headed friend continued walking towards their destination. I walked around to my trunk and pulled out the bags that were sitting in chaos and stared at a large red brick building in front of me. Across the cross-walk and down the sidewalk I went, not knowing what to expect. I looked up and saw 'Olean Hall' spelled in big white lettering over the front door of the building and walked in hesitantly. I immediately spotted a desk with five people sitting there, and kids just like me were forming a line, going by each person. I followed the trend and walked up to the first girl, a darker girl with shoulder length brown hair. Her hair had blonde highlights underneath it that made her face look thin.

"Hello! I'm Courtney! I'll be one of your Resident Assistants here in Olean for the next two semesters, and am here to help you! This is a form stating that you agree to abide by campus laws, just sign at the bottom, and then you can go down the line and get things from the others!" The girl chirped. Her voice was commanding. She seemed like the leader of the five I saw at the table.

I signed the paper neatly, and passed it back to Courtney. She smiled and nodded to me, and I then walked to the next. A dark guy with jet black hair. I would say he was tall, dark, and handsome, but he wasn't exactly tall. He had his right ear pierced with a small diamond stud, and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're one of my residents. I've seen your picture, I know it...Brick?...Geoff….Trent! You're Trent." he declared. His name tag said Noah on it, so I was assuming that was his name.

"Ding ding." I replied, holding up the new college I.D. that was hanging from my neck. It had my picture and name on it, as well as some serial numbers on the bottom.

"Ah, I can already tell I'll like you." He replied. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, I'm guessing he wasn't. He checked my name off of a long list, and waved me on.

"Hey there! I'm Sadie!"

"And I'm Katie!" The two girls at the table squealed. Noah visibly cringed, and Courtney furrowed her eyebrows and got distracted from her speech that she was giving to a girl with curly red hair.

"We are sophomores this year, and lived in this building last year! It was like, so totally fun. We are just here to give you some essential stuff. Just a planner, a collapsing binder and this paper. Fill it out with your roomie later and get it back to one of us by this weekend, and everything will be all set! You're going to like love it here, right Katie?" The bigger of the two girls spoke quickly, looking at her partner.

"Definitely, Sadie." Katie shot back, smiling at me. She handed me all of the things she needed to give me, and I walked to the final person at the tables. He was frantically looking through a large box filled with keys, all separated by dividers with numbers on them.

"Hold on a second! Just trying to figure out where a key went." He spoke, digging through the dividers until he picked out an extra key from the crack in the side of the box. He was a bigger guy, and had red hair. He had on thin glasses, and had a gameboy sitting by his side.

"I'm Sam. You met all the others so I don't really need to introduce them. Courtney is the only senior of the group, Katie, Sadie, and Noah are sophomores, and I'm a Junior! I heard you were Trent...which means you are going to be on the second floor in room 217. Here is your room key, and here is your mail key. Don't lose these or else you have to pay to get new locks." The boy spoke.

"Alright...Thanks, man." I replied, smiling at him. He nodded back at me and picked up his gameboy, furiously pressing buttons.

I looked around and realized I could go to my room. I quickly found the stairs and went to the second floor, looking up and down the hall to see which direction I was going in. I went to the left and saw my room number immediately. The door was propped open, and I peeked inside to see a guy standing by his bed in an olive green shirt and tightly fitting khaki pants. He had a built upper body and tightly cut black hair. He didn't notice as I walked in, as he was too busy making his bed.

"Hey...roommate!" I said, smirking when he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hey! You scared me there, man. Nice to meet you. I'm Brick." He said, his voice surprisingly deep.

"Trent. Once we get everything all together...would you want to talk a little since we haven't really spoken before?" I suggested. I really didn't want to be living with a complete stranger for an entire year.

"Sounds great. I need to go say goodbye to Major but later tonight is perfect." Brick replied.

"Major?" I asked, my eyebrow rising.

"I mean dad. Sorry, army kid." Brick explained, smiling and walking out of the room.

My roommate was a dare I say…cute...army guy. Wait. What?

* * *

**Hope that was adequate. I did absolutely no editing because it is 5 in the morning and I'm exhausted, but this popped into my head so I had to write it down quickly! This fic is not over by any means.**


End file.
